Dax of New Bark
by Daxius X
Summary: Johto Region. Set Right After Gold&Silver Versions start. Dax, a Pokémon trainer, and his new friend Willow, an aspiring Professor, head out on a quest across Johto to collect eight badges and compete in the Silver League. Chapter 7 is Up!
1. 2BA Master

"Mom, I'm Home!" cried Dax.  
  
Dax was like any other boy. He had School, a pet Krabby, and a dream. Not the kind you get when you go to sleep, but a goal. His was to become a pokémon Master.  
  
He lived in New Bark town. His eleventh birthday was today, and he was to leave on his pokémon journey. As his mom packed supplies for him, he packed his own things, such as his pokégear, His few tm's that he'd collected over the years, such as seismic toss and berry's. He also brought along his Krabby, which he knew would be of great use. As he and Krabby walked along the path to Elm's lab, he suddenly bumped into a very pretty girl, in his opinion. Not that he told her that.  
  
"Oh, sorry," gushed the girl. "I was in a hurry. My name's Willow."  
  
"Oh, my name's Dax. Are you heading to Elm's lab, too?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm studying to be a professor."  
  
As they walked in, Elm came up to them hurriedly.  
  
"Oh, Hello Dax. Hello, Willow. I'm afraid, Dax, that our pokémon have been stolen. However, you may use this Friend ball to catch your first pokémon. Willow will show you, won't she?"  
  
Without waiting for an answer, he rushed to a table, tossed two pokédex's over and some pokéballs. Then he said, more calmly,  
  
"Willow, I think you may be more experienced if you went with Dax. You learn more from action than books, as they say."  
  
"Okay, Professor." said Willow.  
  
'Yess' thought Dax. 


	2. Training for the Gym

As they headed out into the grass, Dax spotted something.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
'That' was a Geodude, lying in the sun and resting. Daxius took out his Friend Ball.  
  
"Go, Friend Ball!"  
  
Geodude was caught! Dax took out his Pokédex and opened it.  
  
Geodude, the Rock Pokémon. This specimen is at level 5 and has the moves Tackle, Defence Curl and Seismic Toss. It is the type Rock/Ground and is powerful against Poison, Electric, Normal, Flying and Fire Types .It is weak against Fighting, Grass, Water, Ground, Ice and Steel types.  
  
"Whoa," murmured Dax. "This is one seriously Up-Graded Pokédex."  
  
"I installed some new components," giggled Willow. "I'm glad you like them."  
  
"Yeah. well, I reckon its training time!" declared Dax.  
  
"What? Already?" asked Willow.  
  
Dax then went to a shaded area and released his Geodude.  
  
"Okay, Geodude, we're gonna toughen you up. Firstly, you're weak against water. Krabby, pour some of your water in this glass here. Now, Geodude, I'm gonna drop a single drop of water on you and see if you can take it."  
  
*Drop*  
  
"Okay, we're gonna gradually end up pouring a whole glass on you, and we'll keep on doing this every day so you can get used to it. Krabby, Have this TM."  
  
Dax handed Krabby his Seismic Toss TM, which was a cable and a suction pad which you could equip to your pokémon.  
  
"Now, Krabby, you go and train your Seismic toss on those rocks over there, okay?"  
  
Krabby wilfully agreed.  
  
"Dax, how long is this going to take?" asked Willow.  
  
"Don't you have any pokémon to train?" inquired Dax.  
  
"Um, no not really."  
  
"So I'll catch one for you. You keep dropping drops of water on Geodude and I'll be back in a flash, 'kay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
Dax walked off and came back ten minutes later with a pokéball in his hand.  
  
"I caught you an Eevee," said Dax. "Great shape too."  
  
"How'd you catch it, you didn't have any pokémon with you!" asked Willow curiously.  
  
"Oh, I just promised it that you'd feed it every day, comb its hair, and train it."  
  
"Oh, thank you!" cried Willow, pulling Dax into a great big hug.  
  
"Uh. no problem." said Dax as he furiously red.  
A/N: I'll continue when I get my next Review. Follow the arrow. | |  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
| V 


	3. A Breeze Away

"Go, Krabby!" cried Dax as he threw the pokéball.  
  
A blinding white light appeared from the ball, and the light turned red. Then Krabby, Seismic Toss TM equipped, emerged.  
  
"Koki Koki!" said Krabby fiercely.  
  
Dax was challenging Falkner to a battle. They were all in a large field on top of the gym, the sky above them. Willow was sitting on a bench watching curiously.  
  
"Alright then, I choose Pidgey!" cried Falkner, releasing a Level ball.  
  
"Cruuuu!" squawked Pidgey.  
  
"Pidgey, Quick attack!" cried Falkner.  
  
"Krabby, Leer!" answered Dax.  
  
Pidgey started flying towards Krabby at frightening speed. Krabby's eyes glowed blue and Pidgey suddenly felt weaker. It slowed down and landed to steady itself. Krabby then used its secret weapon.  
  
"Krabby, Seismic Toss!" shouted Dax.  
  
Krabby used the suction at the end of the cable, grabbed Pidgey then swung it around and around then let go. Pidgey, dizzy from all the spinning, flew into a wall and landed well out of the ring.  
  
"Fine, go Doduo!" yelled Falkner.  
  
"Ahr Ahr!" cried Doduo's twin heads, getting into battle stance.  
  
"Doduo, Tri-Attack!" yelled Falkner.  
  
"Krabby, Slash!" replied Dax.  
  
Doduo put its twin heads together, the open beaks forming a crude triangle. Fire loaded at the top corner, Ice in the bottom left corner and Thunder in the third. Krabby rush at Doduo, launching itself up and swiping at Doduo's face with its clawed feet. At the exact moment he hit, however, Doduo launched the attack. Fire was no problem and neither was Ice, but Thunder was powerful enough to compensate. The both fell to the floor at the same time.  
  
"Krabby, return!" muttered Dax.  
  
"Doduo, Return." sighed Falkner.  
  
"Go! Geodude!" yelled Dax.  
  
"Go, Gyrados!" thundered Falkner.  
  
"I knew this Gyrados would come in handy. Freshly evolved and born to fight rock types!" explained Falkner. "Now Gyrados, Water Gun!"  
  
"Geodude, Dig!" commanded Dax.  
  
Gyrados threw an almighty water blast at Geodude, but Geodude was underground before you could say Zephyr Badge. Gyrados screamed in rage, thrashing about.  
  
"Gyrados calm down!" said Falkner.  
  
"Geodude, come out and pummel Gyrados with your Rock throw!" exalted Dax, knowing Gyrados would be confused by now.  
  
Geodude swept up out of the ground with a massive ball of mud in its hand, which hardened to stone. It then threw it with all its might, and it hit Gyrados head-on. Gyrados fell, and screeched in pain. Before Falkner could return it to its pokéball however, it leapt out the Gym and into a river, screeching all the way.  
  
"Gyrados, No!" cried Falkner.  
  
*****  
  
"I guess you won fair and square," sighed Falkner. "Here, I think you earned this,"  
  
Falkner handed Dax the Zephyr Badge. He also handed him a TM.  
  
"That's Mud Slap. It decreases accuracy while giving damage."  
  
"Wow, thanks," said Dax, marvelling the TM and badge.  
  
Dax then walked out with Willow.  
  
"Where do we go next?" wondered Willow.  
  
"Azalea, but we need to go through Union cave first. Hey, I heard that a Lapras appears there every now and then." answered Dax.  
  
"A Lapras?!" shrieked Willow. "We absolutely MUST get there, NOW!"  
  
And with that Dax was pulled at top speed towards the horizon. 


	4. A Pink Union

Disclaimer: I don't own it.  
  
A/N: Dax will eventually have a Kingler, Golem, Ampharos, Houndoom, and a good flying type. I was thinking Mantine but then I realised I already had a water type there. I need something that's big enough to ride on, a different element preferably and not legendary. Review to cast your vote or email me, I'm always happy to chat. Oh and Dax's full name is Daxius Pyropolis. Willow's full name is Willow Hazel.  
  
*****  
  
As the two walked towards Union Cave, or as Willow now called it, 'That place with all the cute Lapras', they saw a man with a Machop, fighting a tree.  
  
'Strange,' thought Dax.  
  
They were walking through some ruins when Dax decided he'd had enough of Willow's babbling. He plugged in some earphones to his pokégear and tuned in to the nearest station. Unfortunately it was just a series of bleeping. He tried all the normal shows and they worked fine.  
  
'Must be a glitch,' thought Dax.  
  
They were nearly at the pokémon centre when they were confronted by a girl.  
  
"I'm Frieda and my big sister Monica said I need to give every trainer I see these Poison Barbs because today's Friday and look there's another trainer!" And with that Frieda ran off.  
  
"Great, everybody's strange today," muttered Dax.  
  
They proceeded into the pokémon centre and immediately Willow ran to Nurse Joy, practically squealing  
  
"WHATS THIS I HEAR ABOUT LAPRAS?!?!?!?!"  
  
Nurse Joy was rather scared and was cowering, saying timidly  
  
"Um the Lapras are in Union cave and they appear every Friday and they are very rare and please don't hurt me!"  
  
*****  
  
When in union cave, Willow had calmed down a bit. They followed the directions that helpful trainers pointed out. When they finally got to Lapras Cave they were amazed by how beautiful the Lapras were. Willow was in absolute heaven.  
  
"Oh wow!" she suddenly exclaimed.  
  
There, in the middle of the swarm, swam a young, healthy, PINK Lapras.  
  
"My God," marvelled Dax.  
  
"Go, Eevee!" cried Willow.  
  
A blinding flash of light and Eevee appeared.  
  
"Eeeee," crooned Eevee.  
  
"Eevee, use your Charm!" commanded Willow.  
  
Lapras was intrigued. It swam over and looked on curiously.  
  
"Eevee, Leer then Sand-attack!" yelled Willow.  
  
Eevee's eyes glowed blue and Lapras felt a bit weaker. Then the Sand-attack hit and Lapras couldn't see where it was. All it felt was a tingly sensation as the human yelled out something..  
  
"Pokéball, Go!" cried Willow.  
  
Lapras was caught in a flash.  
  
"Yay! I caught it, I caught it, Yay!" cried Willow, turning around and hugging Dax fiercely.  
  
'This is getting to be a habit,' thought Dax.  
  
*****  
  
Next Chapter: Dax challenges Bugsy, Catches a new pokémon, and sees a shady character hanging around. In the Next Chapter: Scyther to Slowpoke! 


	5. Scyther to Slowpoke

Disclaimer: ~Random animal appears~ "Tittatittatittatittatittatitta!" You heard the koala, I don't own Pokemon.  
  
A/N: Since no-one has suggested any good flying type at ALL, I guess I'll just HAVE to catch Mareep in this chapter, eh? Sorry for the long wait, but I need inspiration to write and that either means a week of reading fanfics or getting a review. Makes suggestive hand signals involving winking, nudging and a bit of tapping on the nose.  
  
*****  
  
Chapter 5: Scyther to Slowpoke  
  
'Finally!' Daxius thought. 'Finally I am out of that cave!'  
  
Indeed, they had almost run out of supplies, as they had taken a wrong turn and somehow ended up in the Ruins of Alph. After climbing consulting a psychic trainer there, they headed back into the dark depths. Willow, on the other hand, didn't seem to care as much, as she had taken to polishing her new Lapras' pokéball in the dark regularly, humming some tune Dax couldn't make out. But even she let out a cry of delight at the first sign of actual sunlight.  
  
They headed first for the local Pokemon Centre and passed an odd looking well. Dax was jostled by a man in a black cape, looking around the place disdainfully. They heard him mutter something about some sort of second attempt, and Dax was immediately suspicious.  
  
"Who are you?" said Dax coldly and bluntly, as in his mind there was no other possible explanation that this man meant no good. The mistrustful expression, the shady outfit, the continuous muttering.  
  
"Go away, pestilent child," replied the odd character rudely.  
  
"Believe me, when I ask someone's name, I fully intend them to answer me." said Dax.  
  
"And exactly how do you intend to find out?" he responded mockingly.  
  
"Easily," retorted Dax, launching out a pokéball with Krabby inside.  
  
"Oh, a seashell. How absolutely bloodcurdling," sniggered the man. "Indeed, it's almost pitiful." he said, throwing out a Lure Ball.  
  
Out of it came a Cloyster, huge compared to Krabby, and it glared evilly before shutting its shell with a resounding crack.  
  
But Dax was grinning. "Krabby, Leer away."  
  
"Fool," said the man. "You can't win with just a status effect. You won't survive long enough for that."  
  
And with that the Cloyster leapt up and started spinning into its rollout attack. Krabby dodged time and time again, Leering, but Cloyster was going faster and faster and it was getting harder to dodge. Finally Dax stopped Krabby's attack and ordered him to use his vicegrip on the volleys atop Cloyster's shell. Although Cloyster was still spinning brilliantly, Krabby latched on successfully, and used its seismic toss. With a deft flip Cloyster was sent to bite the dust.  
  
"Cloyster, Return!" snapped an angered man. 'How can the power trained pokémon of Rocket possibly lose to this, this commoner?' With a flick of his wrist he threw down a smoke bomb and disappeared.  
  
*****  
  
"What do you suppose that guy was going to do, Dax?" asked Willow.  
  
They were in a room at the pokémon centre, having given their pokémon to Nurse Joy and retiring for the night.  
  
"Probably capture the pokémon in those caves, or experiment on them." replied a thoughtful Dax.  
  
There was a knock on the door. It was Nurse Joy.  
  
"Hello, I'm terribly sorry to interrupt you, but there is an injured Pokemon here that has no trainer. Its wild, and it needs to be taken care of by someone. Would you possibly have room for it?"  
  
"Does it eat as much as a snorlax?"  
  
"No, quite the opposite, it eats very little. It's a Mareep."  
  
'Mareep, the Sheep Pokemon' said the monotone voice of the Pokédex. 'It increases the quality of the wool on its back by absorbing electricity, and it fends away predators with its flashing tail.'  
  
"Well, you can't beat that," said Dax, fairly impressed, and shut the Pokédex, making up his mind. "Fine, I'll take it. Who brought it in, anyway?"  
  
"A man named Lance," said the nurse absent-mindedly, going off to fetch the pokémon.  
  
"Well, I guess that's that." said Dax, lying down to go to sleep and hoping that Willow wouldn't start sleepwalking again. When normal people sleepwalked, they just walked. What Willow did was start throwing things at Dax's location, such as pillows, bags, and eventually a Pokéball. It amazed Dax how she seemed to have a lock on him and he did NOT want to spend the rest of the night in a Pokéball.  
  
*****  
  
"Bugsy I challenge you!" cried Dax. 


	6. Bug Battle

Chapter 6  
  
Shell to Tail to Horn to Fist to Blade to Claw  
  
Disclaimer: ~ZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAPPP!!~ Ow, Mareep! I'm playing hide and seek here, not seek and destroy! Its cheating if you zap everything...Oh, I need to do a disclaimer? Ok, heres the message people: 'I'... now remember this next bit... 'don't'... got it so far?... 'own'... ok, heres a multisyllabic word!... 'Pokemon'! Wow, that was hard, wasn't it?  
  
*****  
  
"Bugsy I challenge you!" cried Dax.  
  
"You may have made short work of my apprentices, but with me it's a whole different story! Go, Kakuna!" shouted Bugsy.  
  
"Kra Kra," growled the cocoon.  
  
"Go, Mareep!" yelled Dax.  
  
"Marreeeeeeeee!" bleated Mareep.  
  
"Kakuna, Poison sting!" commanded Bugsy.  
  
Kakuna shot out a string and propelled itself forwards, revealing a stinger hidden under its shell. Mareep dodged just in time. Its tail glowed and it swung it around, hitting Kakuna with an unforeseen Iron tail attack. Kakuna crumpled.  
  
"Kakuna, return! Go Heracross!" said Bugsy determinedly.  
  
Heracross appeared in a flash of red light and hurtled itself towards Mareep. Mareep thundershocked it but Heracross hit it with its horn, knocking Mareep into the air, where it flew a short distance away, landing with a dull thud.  
  
"Mareep, return! Go Geodude!" said Dax, faltering slightly.  
  
Geodude appeared and saw Heracross, then curled up and threw itself into a Body Slam attack. Weakened by the Thundershock still, and, apparently, paralysed, Heracross took the full brunt of the attack and collapsed.  
  
"Darn! You'll pay for that! Go, Scyther!" cried Bugsy.  
  
A shadow of a blur appeared and swept up behind Geodude, rushing around Geodude.  
  
"Geodude, Mudslap, quick!" yelled Dax.  
  
Scyther's accuracy went down, but only by a bit. It swung around Geodude, then the blades striked! Once! Twice! Three times! Four! Five six seven! Geodude was down for the count.  
  
"Fury Cutter? Return Geodude. Go, Krabby!" said Dax.  
  
Krabby appeared. It saw the Scyther and its natural defence instincts kicked in. It covered itself in bubbles, making itself look bigger. Scyther misjudged its strike and missed. As it flew past Krabby thrusted up a claw and caught Scyther by the leg. Then he slammed it onto the floor and the battle was over.  
  
"Return, Scyther," said Bugsy dejectedly. "Well, you won, Fair and square. Heres the Hive Badge."  
  
"ALRIGHT!!!!!!!!" whooped Dax. 


	7. Willow in the Forest

Disclaimer: No, really, I actually own Pokémon! Dudes in white lab coats put author in straitjacket and drag him away No! You can't do this to me! I really own Pokémon! LET ME GO! Nooooooo...

* * *

A/N; I've decided for Dax to get a Dragonite...eventually. Thanx for your suggestion Moonlit Shadow !

* * *

Willow woke up in the middle of the night. Camped in Ilex Forest, just west of Azalea Town, you couldn't really tell in the dark forest what time it was unless you had a Pokégear to tell you. Willow yawned and stretched her arms high, looking around her tent. She suddenly stopped midyawn and looked around. _This wasn't Willow's tent_. This looked more like... Dax's tent! Willow jumped at the thought and searched around in surprise. Dax was nowhere to be seen. And this was certainly not where Willow had fallen asleep last night...

Looking around once more, she noticed a Pokéball in the middle of the tent, where Dax's bed normally was. She poked her head out to the chilly air of the forest and looked to her tent, and peered inside. Eevee was sleeping peacefully inside on one of the pillows. Willow looked back to Dax's tent once again. Where was that trainer?

Willow sighed and decided to pack everything up. Pressing the quick pack button on the side of the auto camp tent, she deposited her Lapras' Pokéball into her knapsack and returned her Eevee into its Pokéball also. She packed Dax's tent up too and put both into a handy pocket in his backpack, which he had strangely left behind. She kept the mysterious unknown Pokéball in her pocket, however, not knowing what Pokémon might lay inside.

As she headed down the forest path, avoiding a strange boy who was smacking himself senseless against a tree with his forehead, she heard whispers around the bend. She was suddenly pushed onto her back as two dark figures knocked her over. In her panic, Willow threw the first thing her hand found; the unidentified Pokéball. The ball opened, a flash of light illuminated the dark surroundings for a moment, and the unnamed Pokémon sprang out.

'_Dax?!'_ Willow thought, going slightly cross-eyed as she saw Dax emerge from the Pokéball. Dax groaned, stretched his back, and then looked around to get his bearings.

"What were _you_ doing inside that Pokéball?!" Willow exclaimed.

"Oh, I dunno, maybe because while you were casually sleepwalking, you casually caught me in my SLEEP!" said Dax, his voice rising. "Maybe I should tie you down to the bed from now on!"

"Well, _that_ sounded wrong," blushed Willow, as she picked herself up and dusted herself off. She suddenly remembered that someone had knocked her over. Whipping her head around (and managing to whip Dax in the face with her hair, causing a whimper to escape his mouth), she saw a boy chasing a small bird Pokémon carrying a leek.

"A Farfetch'd!" she exclaimed. "They're nearly extinct because people used to eat them! They often carry a sprig of leek with them to defend themselves! People often find them useful for cutting down bushes!" she rattled off the facts. She caught Dax looking at her dumbfounded. "Well, I'm not all beauty," she huffed. "I have brains in here too, ya'know."

Dax smiled sheepishly. "Oh right, I forgot you programmed my Pokédex..."

Willow pointed off towards a sign. "C'mon, I'm ready to leave this creepy forest," she said, pulling Dax by the hand.

Dax just stared at Willow goggle-eyed. _'She really knows her Pokémon,'_ he thought, as he started to realise just what aspiring to be a Pokémon Professor meant. Strapping on his belt, Dax took a Pokéball and pressed the button on it, releasing the Pokémon within.

"Go, Mareep!" said Dax as the electric sheep appeared in front of him. "Mareep, use that Flash HM!"

Mareep nodded it's blue head and closed it's eyes, and the yellow orb on the end of it's tail began to glow. All of a sudden, the glow became stronger and the entire forest was lit up. Willow sighed as the darkness was blown away, and pulled out her Pokégear. Pressing a few buttons, Willow checked the map function of Ilex Forest (upgraded by herself of course) and pointed off in one direction.

"We should head off that way; it should lead straight to Goldenrod," she said, indicating the thick brambles growing over what was once a path.

Dax looked at the brambles, which blocked the path entirely. '_If only I had a flying type to go over it,'_ he thought, when he saw a boy dressed in woodcutters clothes walk past.

"Hey, do you know how to get through there?" asked Dax.

"Oh, here, take this Cut HM, it'll let you get past any weeds and stuff blocking paths!" replied the boy cheerfully. "Most trainers find this really useful!"

Dax took the Cut HM, thinking of who could use it. _'Well, Geodude can't, neither can Mareep... wait a sec, Krabby probably could!'_ Dax took out Krabby and got the HM out, which was a sort of machine that injected tiny robots into a Pokémon's blood.

There were seven HM's that Dax knew of: Cut, Fly, Surf, Strength, Flash, Waterfall and Whirlpool. Each of them were little machines that made the nanobots that programmed a Pokémon so they could use the move; Cut made their bodies create sharper claws, Fly gave them stronger wings so they could fly higher and carry people on their backs, Surf made them float and swim better, Strength gave them extra muscles for pushing boulders out of the way in caves, Flash allowed them to glow with either electricity or other energy, Waterfall allowed them to propel themselves up waterfalls (or use such a motion to attack in battles) and Whirlpool let them cancel out whirlpools with their own anti-whirlpool.

Scientists were apparently trying to make an eighth HM out of Rock Smash, but it was unsuccessful so far. Another rumour was that there were plans for a deep-sea diving HM, but there was no evidence of that.

Dax snapped out of his daze when Willow coughed to get his attention. "Oh, yeah... Krabby, use Cut!"

Krabby cut through the brambles easily, and the duo continued on their way.

* * *

Next Chapter: Goldenrod City! 


End file.
